<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cobwebs and Candy Floss by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478492">Cobwebs and Candy Floss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone'>TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood, Magic and Keyboards [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Hellblazer, Justice League Dark (2017), Justice League Dark (Comics), Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amusement Park, Anal Fisting, Bit of exhibitionism, Dildos, Double Anal Penetration, Double Dick, Double Penetration, Ferris Wheel Sex, Fisting, M/M, Two Dicks One Shark, rimjob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>King and John are on a date to an Amusement Park that gets . . . sticky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Constantine/Nanaue Sha'ark, King Shark/John Constantine, King/John</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood, Magic and Keyboards [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cobwebs and Candy Floss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“This was a pretty good idea but I was under the impression that crowds weren’t your thing.” King shoved a whole stick of candy floss into his maw, some of the sticky puffs stuck to his face and teeth but he didn’t mind as he held hands with John while they walked down the midway of the amusement park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t but you mentioned it.” John kept rubbing the corners of his lips with his thumb, a sure sign he wanted a cigarette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well . . . I mean . . . “ King’s cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat, “Thanks, I’m having fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gla-” There was a chorus of loud screaming and the throngs of people started running toward the exits. John and King looked at each other, John shrugged and started to follow the crowd but stopped when King grabbed his arm, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to see what the hubbub is all about?” King jerked a thumb behind the crowds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” John shook his head, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might be fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get into trouble for ‘fun’-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hissing shriek and a gigantic spider crawled up onto the Ferris Wheel, shooting wads of sticky cobwebs onto screaming humans, a few were scooped up and devoured. It started spinning a web, its fat green and black abdomen pulsed and the things many neon green eyes were in four neat rows above massive fangs. It shrieked again and started laying what appeared to be eggs at the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King blinked then his shoulders slumped, “Aw, I wanted to ride that one . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s other Ferris Wheels, Nana,” John took King’s hand and tried to drag the big shark toward the exit, the last few stragglers were tripping through the turnstiles, “C’mon, let’s go somewhere else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that’s the biggest Ferris Wheel on the coast!” King said, wiping some fluffs of sugar off his face, “I never get to ride it cuz I’m too big but if the fucking thing can hold a giant spider then it can hold me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we’ll come back after someone clears out the pests.” John groaned and leaned all his weight to try and pull King, “C’mon, Nana!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But can’t we just do that?” King cocked his head, “Besides, if we do, we’ll be the only ones in the park and . . . “ He leaned down, smirking, “I’ve always wanted to fuck at the top of the tallest Ferris Wheel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John blinked and his ears reddened, he let go of King, took a deep breath through his nose and pulled a cigarette out, lit it and took a long drag. He slowly turned to regard the massive spider chewing into another wadded up victim, “ . . . alright . . . you smash those eggs and I’ll take care of Itsy Bitsy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King saluted, “Scrambled spider eggs, coming up!” He turned and happily began stomping on the eggs until there was a noise above him, he blinked when a glob of thick green goo landed on his shoulder, he looked up and grimaced, “Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider slowly lowered to be eye level with King, her eyes narrowed and a slow growl bubbled between massive fang-lined jaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are these yours?” King asked, lifting a boot that was covered in muck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider shrieked and swiped a leg at King, knocking him into the Ferris Wheel and a wad of web, the webbing sagged under his weight but held him pretty well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, John?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on it!” John was kneeling on the ground, dumping things out of his trench pockets and muttering under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Work </span>
  <em>
    <span>faster, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am developing serious arachnophobia!” King shouted as the spider advanced, her spinnerets letting out a line to start wrapping the massive shark, “I think she likes sushi too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on!” John shouted, he waved his cigarette in the air, shouted a word or two as his eyes glowed briefly, “There!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A ring of fire appeared and a portal opened, the spider turned to look at the portal then resumed mummy-ing King Shark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, John?!” King pulled against the webs around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I opened a portal, what do you want-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FOR THE SPIDER TO GO IN THE PORTAL, </span>
  <em>
    <span>JOHN</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” King shouted, biting into the webs, severing it, he spat as he dropped to the ground, “Okay, my curiosity is sated, cobwebs do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>taste like candy floss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John hurried around the portal, waving something in the air, “Hey! Hey, spider-bitch, hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The spider turned and hissed at John then looked at King before turning toward the human and rushed forward only to trip on an invisible line and lurch over John into the portal that snapped shut a moment after.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King wiped at his face and blanched, “Hmph, now I’m all sticky . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John puffed on the cigarette, looking up at the Ferris Wheel, “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King looked up then nodded excitedly, “Yeah!!” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The Ferris Wheel lurched a bit as it stopped at the very top, King leaned over and his eyes widened, the city lights shone brightly in the night and his mouth hung open in wonder. “Man . . . it sure is pretty up here . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” John flicked his cigarette butt and sat back, his arms stretched out on either side of the ride-car-thingamabob, “Good view too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King looked over his shoulder and cocked an eyebrow, “You aren’t even looking at the scenery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am and it’s good.” John smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you looking at my ass?” King asked, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering if a shark has a prostate.” John shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King’s cheeks reddened and he shifted to be kneeling on the seat still looking at the city, “Oh I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeh?” He could hear Constantine coming up behind him, a hand slid over King’s dorsal fin to rub at the base lightly, “You been putting things in your bum, Nana?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King laughed softly but didn’t move, “Well, I have had anal sex, if that’s what you’re asking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>what I’m asking,” John leaned in and kissed under King’s gill slits on the right, making him shiver when the human’s tongue flicked over the lowest bar, “And I was wondering if you’d mind-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine with it.” King said quickly, gripping the railing then almost giggling when he heard John drop to his knees, “That eager, huh? You could just a-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boring.” John muttered, carefully pulling down the back of King’s jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King bit his lip as he felt his ass being exposed to the night air and leaned forward a little, “Alright, alright, thrill of being discovered, I get it. Trust me, you’re not the first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll bet . . . “ John leaned forward and kissed just above King’s tailbone, his fingers drifting down between the massive man-shark’s cheeks to his hole, “Be a damn fool to pass up sex with those cocks of yours . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King’s eyes fluttered and he sighed as a warm, wet tongue made contact, “Oh shit . . . “ He relaxed into the railing and made a soft noise when the tongue wiggled inside, “G-Glad you think so . . .  wish I could watch.” He reached down and ran his fingers over his left penis, shivering when a finger then two eased in, “Were you hoping to top?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John pulled his face away and wiped off his mouth with his sleeve, he draped himself over King’s back, wrapping his arms around King’s neck, “No, I was just wondering if you’d like something up your arse while you fuck me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King’s face broke into a goofy smile and he nodded, “Oh! Oh yeah, that’d be great! Um, I didn’t bring any-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John reached into his pocket and pulled out a massive dildo, “Will this do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King blinked, “Where did you just pull that out of-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic, love, now, deep breaths, Nana,” John kissed King’s cheek, running his tongue under one of his gill slits, “I’ll work this in then you can turn around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King breathed slowly, his gills even flared a bit in his excitement when a finger then two . . . then three . . . then four . . . “You gonna- OH! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span> . . . </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh goooooooooods!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He bit his lip as John’s thumb also popped in, King’s penises throbbed and spilled a steady stream of precum between his knees. He grabbed both cocks and stroked them slowly, squeezing the heads as he felt the fist slide slowly in and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” John moved the hole sewn into King’s sweatshirt for his fin and kissed the base gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than!” King sighed and relaxed on the railing, his eyes glazed over slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” The fist pulled slowly, carefully back out then the head of the dildo eased in making King’s toes curl in his boots, “Mm, that’s pretty hot, Nana . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deeper . . . “ King murmured, biting his lips then smiling when he felt the flared base press flush to his ass, the head of the toy brushing his prostate then he slowly turned and eased himself to sit facing John, his cocks throbbed and flexed. King patted his thigh, flashing his massive sharp teeth, “Alrighty, I’m good to go if you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John stayed on his knees and leaned forward to put his head between King’s cocks, he made a soft moaning noise and licked the spot the two joined at the base, he tilted his chin and licked his lips, “You are so hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King’s face turned bright red and he laughed, “Glad you think so, you’re pretty sexy yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John stood and undid his belt, sliding his jeans down his long legs and stepped out of them and his boxers, his cock bounced a bit at being released and he slowly crawled onto King’s lap, rubbing his ass back against the twin phalluses, “Not a bad end to a date, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pretty happy with it.” King murmured, kissing John as he wrapped the fingers of one hand around the human’s cock while the other reached back to wiggle into John’s asshole, he leaned back from the kiss, “Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready to have sex or just optimistic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John chuckled one arm draped over King’s shoulder and the other dropped to fit over King’s other hand, playing with the plug with the shark, “Optimistic. Any opportunity. And I was sort of hoping to get busy in the House of Mirrors . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinky, remind me to try that next if they keep the park closed.” King lightly nipped John’s neck while they pushed and teased the plug together, “Mmm . . . Nana . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Working on it.” King chuckled, pushing the plug so it was angled right and he pushed until John breathed in sharply, his cock forming beads of precum that dripped down the shaft into the patch of blonde pubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John squirmed back and rubbed against King’s cocks, “Don’t you- oh shit- don’t you want to- mmmmngh! -fuck me, Nanaue?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King kissed John’s neck and pulled the plug out slowly, “Fuck yeah I do!” he gripped John’s hip in one hand and the bases of his cocks in the other, pressing the tips to the gaping hole, “ . . . that was a big plug, they’re going </span>
  <em>
    <span>right in</span>
  </em>
  <span>- shhhhhhhit! MMMMMNGH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yanno- oh shit- seeing you all- fuckfuckfuck- tied up was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” John panted as he slowly sat down on the twin penises, reaching for his own and fisting it frantically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’d like to do that some time then, I do . . . “ King’s blush deepened, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>have some bondage meant for me . . . oh shit, you’re so fucking warm . . . “ He thrust up then his eyes widened as he moved back on the dildo in his own ass. The massive shark breathed in sharply and pulled John closed, putting his hand over the human’s to help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John leaned forward, wrapping his arms around King’s neck as he was fucked, his hips moving forward into King’s hand then back onto the shark’s cocks, “H-</span>
  <em>
    <span>haaagh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>ffffffffuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nana! Why’m I always so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>every time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re a slut for my dicks.” King murmured, closing his eyes then he turned them so that John was over the railing and he was kneeling behind him, fucking him, “Just look at that view . . . “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>John had gone limp to allow the repositioning and he smiled, gripping the steel railing tightly and looking at the city at night, “ . . . yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King leaned over him, fucking him as deep as he could then gasping when the dildo in his ass started to vibrate, “Are you-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John held up a small remote and nodded, “Wireless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King laughed, “Thought it was magic!” He worked his hips into John faster, “This was such a fun date . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider and all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spider and all.” King bit his lip, his balls started to throb and he knew it wasn’t going to be much longer, he reached under John and stroked the human’s cock quickly. His motions became more frenzied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! N-Nana, faster! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Faster!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah- Ah- AH! Almost- Fuck- Fuck- Yes- Almost- I’m gonna- I’m- I’m- Fuck! Coming!” John arched and his cock flexed in King’s hand, spilling strings of cum onto the seat while his innards clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King growled and thrust harder, his cocks swelling and the intensity in his ass suddenly jumped as John clicked the remote several times, “Shit! Wait, where are we gonna- FUCK! Gonna be a big load- Shitshitshitshit! Oh gods, can you do that aga- YES!” King felt the dildo start to gyrate, his eyes widened and blanked out, he bit into John’s shoulder (lightly, he wasn’t stupid) and came, it was a lot. It spilled down John’s thighs onto the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit . . . “ John breathed out, slumping against the railing and clicking the remote off, “ . . . Nana, you’re heavy, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King eased off and leaned back a bit, breathing through his gills as his heart pounded in his chest, “Fuck . . . this is gonna be a mess . . . sorry . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries.” John waved a hand dismissively, he looked blearily over his shoulder, smirking, “I always was a bit of an exhibitionist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one here.” Shark cocked an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John pointed at the security camera in the ride-car-thingamabob, “Think they’ll give us the tape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they can say ‘no’ to me.” King laughed and lifted John into his arms and sitting on the opposite seat, easing his cocks out and sighing while John snuggled into his chest, “that was . . . really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you enjoyed. Want me to take the dildo out of you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can stay in til we leave.” King tilted his head back and smiled out at the view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Like it do ya?” John waved the remote, “Kinky. Gives me some ideas . . . along with that bondage bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King smirked, still looking out the window, “I hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John blinked and looked with King, resting his head on the shark’s shoulder, “ . . . the view is beautiful.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>